


Easy Breezy

by JacketG



Series: ShuMako week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Commissioner Makoto, Durarara!!! references, F/M, Makoto needs to chill, Marriage, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketG/pseuds/JacketG
Summary: Day 4: Free day.Makoto finally has a day off of work and her huseband want´s to make sure she get´s the rest she needs.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803325
Kudos: 9





	Easy Breezy

Saying that this last month had being busy for the Shibuya police department would be an understatement. A recent increase in gang activity had a huge portion of the force working multiple cases involving different gangs. Out of all the members of the department working on this, the one that worked the hardest, by far, was Makoto Nijima. She was assigned the most important case involving two rival gangs, the yellow scarfs and the blue squares, who’s growing conflict might be the cause of all this chaos.

She has being working in this without breaks, to the point that the last time she had a day off was a month ago, and though she has made great progress it has become pretty obvious that all the stress and work charge that she has being through had started to affect her in different ways even if she tries to deny it and act like she is completely okay.

It was Saturday and the clock indicated that it was past 10:00 PM, with Makoto being the only member of the day shift that was still inside her office.

She was looking at the computer’s monitor, giving one last read to the operation that was going to be put in motion on Monday, when a knock at the door snapped her out of her mind. The person who knocked didn’t waited for an answer and opened the door.

“Miss Nijima, you shift ended hours ago, what on earth are you doing here?” it was Kazama Takeuchi, the captain of the precinct and Makoto’s mentor, a man on his late 40’s, with slick black hair and glasses resting over a face with a serious expression.

“I was making sure that all the information about the raids of next Monday is correct, sir”

“But you already did that yesterday, and it’s not like there isn’t other people that can do it”

“I know, sir, is just that I would not feel satisfied unless I do it myself”

While Makoto said that, Kazama stepped inside the office and began to look around, he noticed that there was files everywhere, even on the floor, but what grabbed his attention the most was the amount of energy drink cans that filed the small trash can at the right side of Makoto’s dedesk.

“How many of these do you drink?”

“Umm, around three per day, sir"

Kazama let out a sigh, the amount of energy drinks that she has being consuming on a daily basis was worrying, but it wasn’t the biggest problem to the captain, not even close.

“Miss Nijima, I will go straight to the point. I want you to go home in this instant and finally take a Sunday off, you need it"

“W-what makes you say that, sir? I’m perfectly okay”

“No you are not, your skin is pale, you have huge bags under your eyes, you hair is as big of a mess as this office, and you are even drinking three cans of energy drinks per day when before all this chaos the strongest thing I saw you drink was the coffee your fiance gives you to bring here on winter”

Makoto wanted to object, she knew that it has being an enormous amount of work over her shoulders this past few days and that it was taking a toll on her. But she felt that taking a day off would put at risk the success of this whole operation and also would meant an insult to all her coworkers, who have being working as hard as herself.

“With all due respect, sir, I refuse, there is still a ton of work to do and I need to make sure I’m as ready as possible for next Mo-"

"Makoto! You know pretty well that the only thing left is this Monday’s raid, and after that we are letting the justice system take care of the rest. And I know that this is important to you, but you need to rest. We need you to lead the charge at the yellow scarfs, but we need you in the best condition possible, and trust me when I say that in this moment you are far from that"

“B-but captain, what about you?”

“What about me? I have being taking Sundays off this whole time, and after we are done with this thing I’m taking some good ol' vacations”

“I-I see, but still…”

“This is an order from your captain, Makoto, go home now and take tomorrow off, are we clear?”

“Y-yes, sir"

She lost. It doesn’t matter how much she protested, this was an order from her superior, and not just any superior, but one that she respected a lot, so she grabbed her things fast and exited the office but not without saying goodbye to Kazama.

“Thank you, sir, I’ll see you on Monday, more ready than ever"

“Yeah yeah, no go, and have a nice day of rest"

“I will sir"

The moment Makoto disappeared from his field of vision Kazama took out his phone and called to a certain number.

“Hey, it’s finally done…yes…yeah, it wasn’t easy…nah, it’s no problem at all, just make sure to take care of her tomorrow…yeah, that sounds right…ok…ok…well, that’s it…goodbye, Akira".

Leaving her bike on the -1 parking lot, Makoto used the elevator to go up the 5th floor. After passing by a couple of doors she arrived to the door with the number 56 on it.

The apartment itself isn’t too big, but it’s not like they live cramped or something like that, it’s spacious enough for two people to live comfortably.

The moment she opens the door Makoto detects a more than familiar scent coming from the kitchen, were Akira stops mixing the pot of curry and takes off the apron he was wearing before walking towards his fiance and giving her a hug followed by a kiss.

“Welcome back, love"

“Were you wating for me to have dinner?”

“Come on, I’ve never left you to eat dinner alone, the fact that you need to ask wounds me"

“you are right”

“Now go take a seat at the table, I’ll be ther in a minute with the food"

“Okay”

It was a nice and calmed dinner, were they talked about things like the news or some peculiar client that Akira met that day on Leblanc. Once they were done Akira moved quickly to wash the dishes.

“While I clean this you can go take a bath and go straight to bed, you need to rest”

“Oh, okay, but what about you?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll join you when I’m done”

Makoto felt that Akira was hiding something, it’s not like his behavior was abnormal, but after years of being together she was able to tell whenever he was planning something.

“I forgot to tell you, dear, but tomorrow I have the day off"

Akira answered, but from the position he was in she was only able to see his back.

“Really? That’s great, I’m glad you are finally going to take a break"

“Yeah, it was captain Takeuchi’s idea, he insisted a lot"

“That’s nice of him”

This was odd, his reaction was way too calmed and unsurprised, almos as if…

“Akira…you knew about this beforehand, didn’t you?”

“…kinda…”

“Did you had something to do with this?”

A side glance and a smirk was all the answer she recived to that question, but it was more than enough for her to know that it meant.

“It was your idea, right? Did you convinced the captain to talk to me?”

Akira finally turned to face Makoto.

“As much as I’ll would love to take the credit for this one, I have to say that it was Kazama that contacted me to tell me about his intention to ordering you to take a day off, he did this because he worries about you”

“O-oh, I see…”

“Now go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be something"

“What do you mean by that? Do you have something planned”

“Just you wait”

After that Makoto fell asleep at almost the exact moment she rested her head over one of the pillows. Sleepiness finally catching up with her.

Next morning Makoto waked up at 10:00 AM, which was pretty late to her considering that on a normal day she would already be on her office.

The first thing that grabs her attention is that she is alone, with Akira nowhere to be seen, though footsteps and music could be heard coming from outside the bedroom.

She then decided to get up and see if she could help Akira with wherever he was doing, but she only had time to put a single feet on the ground when the footsteps sounded closer and closer, with Akira appearing a moment later, holding a wooden tray with two legs that had two mugs and a plate with a huge stack of pancakes over it.

“And where do you think you are going? I made you breakfast!”

She reluctantly entered the bed once more, then Akira put the tray over her lap, after wich he grabbed one of the mugs, that contained regular coffee, leaving the one that appeared to be capuchino.

“This one is mine”

“But, aren’you going to eat anything?”

“Don’t worry, I already did"

Another thing that Makoto noticed is that Akira was already dressed for the day, instead of being on his pajamas, that meant that he was out of bed at least a couple of hours before she waked up and she didn’t even felt him leave. It doesn’t matter how much time passes, he can still be super sneaky when he wants to.

“Aki, it’s sweet that you prepared this for me, but you know that I don’t like to be in bed all day"

“I know, so, what do you say about finishing this and then we go take a shower together?”

“Wait, why would we-”

For a moment Makoto was confused by Akira’s idea, but a single look to his face made it clear for her, making her blush.

“…umm…w-well…that sounds nice…okay"

After she finished the pancakes and the coffee Akira proceeded to leave the room so he could clean those dishes, with that same Joker-esque smile that Makoto saw a moment ago refusing to leave his face.

The shower was…steamy…to say the last, with the couple taking way more time to get out than what they expected. They definitely missed each other.

It was passed 01:00 PM when the two of them got dressed again.

“Hey, Makoto, what if we just lay down on the couch and watch a movie before lunch?”

“I would love to"

And so the next two hours were spent watching one of Makoto’s favorite movies, a criminal drama about two young man that met each other one night at a ramen shop and quickly formed a friendship that becomes stronger as the month passes, but then both of them discover that the other is a member of a rival gang, trapping them within an internal conflict where they have to choose between their friendship or their loyalty towards their respective gangs.

When the credits start to roll Akira finally breaks the silence that was present for the whole duration of the film.

“So, what would you like for lunch?”

“Hmmm…let’s see…what about lasagna?”

“He, I wasn’t expecting that, but is no problem at all, you just wait here”

“Are you sure, I would fell bad If I let you do everything alone”

Akira grabbed Makoto’s right hand and kissed it.

“This is the first time in weeks were we can be together the whole day, and because of that I want to make sure you rest as much as possible, so please, let me pamper you today”

There wasn’t much that she could do to argue against that.

With Akira already in the kitchen Makoto began to search for some series to watch, but while she did that she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by how easy it was for Akira to make her feel like a little schoolgirl having a conversation with her first crush.

Less that two hours later and lunch was ready. During his year of probation Akira went from a guy that could barely prepare a half decent meal and a coffee that tasted like filthy water to the best cook that she knows, and now that several years had happened his skills had only improved, and that lasagna was proof of that.

Makoto tryed to grab the as many things over the table as possible and went to the sink to clean them.

“Oh come on, Makoto!, you still haven’t give up about the dishes thing?”

“I know your intention is that I rest, but I feel bad being here and not do anything all day, so please, let me do this"

Akira just sighed

“Okay, you win this time, but under one condition”

“And that is…?”

“Don’t look back, it doesn’t matter what you hear, no looking, no peeking, no turning, no questions, okay?”

“I have no idea what are you skimming but it’s a deal"

She turned back to concentrate on the few dishes that needed cleaning. She heard the footsteps of her fiance walking away and then he entering a room, which one specifically she couldn’t tell just by sound, but then came the sound of metal, he was moving something, or more like getting it out of the room, more footstep were heard but they were accompanied by the same metal sound. Whatever was that thing it was definitely heavy and big.

After a couple of minutes she was done with the washing but had to keep looking a the wall until Akira told her to move.

Makoto had a couple of theories about what that metallic thing could be, but she had to admit that what she saw in the middle of their living room never crossed her mind.

“Is that a massage bed?”

“Yup"

“Where the hell did you got that from?!”

“It’s a rental”

“From who?!”

“I have my ways”

“And where did you hide it?”

“The guests room"

Before Makoto could continue doing more questions Akira put a hand on her shoulder and with his other hand and a wink he gestured her to lay face down on the bed. And she did.

Because it was around midsummer the clothes that Makoto was wearing were thin and didn’t got in the way like winter wear, so there was no need for her to undress or something like that, much to Akira’s disappointing.

Akira’s massaging skills developed during his year of probation in the same way that his cooking skills did, but unlike his culinary capabilities no one knew who taught him, and every time eather herself or anyone else in their group of friends asked him about it he would say that it’s a secret and then proceeds to dismiss the topic.

Akira's hands began working on her lower back, slowly but firmly making his way up to her neck, briefly adding slightly more pressure every couple of centimeters, he then changed his focus to her shoulders.

Makoto started to feel more and more relaxed with every touch, and by the time her legs started to feel said touch she couldn’t help it and just dozed off.

In her dream she was the ruler of a medieval country and Akira was her must trusted knight, allways by her side. But at some point of the dream she fell victim of a curse that trapped her in a deep slumber. With the voice of her loyal knight being the only thing making her company.

“Oh! my queen, what cruel destiny has descended upon you, imprisoning your soul in the lands beyond the realm of conscious and condemning this your kingdom to be doomed by the absent of their ruler. Cursed! Cursed be the gods and their twisted fascination for toying with us meare mortals!.

This sorrowful servant has tried everything to free you from this blasted spell. The only thing that is left to do for this man before eternally fall into despair is to follow the tales of old.

Might this kiss from your eternal lover be the way to shatter the shackles that maintain you trapped in the dreamlands.

Come back to this realm, to your kingdome, to your vassals and to your ever loyal knight”

The knight then kissed the sleeping queen and Makoto opened her eyes the moment that their lips parted away.

Her vision was blurry for a second but the moment she was able to focus on what was in front of her she saw Akira leaning over her from one of the sides of the bed, his face just cuple of centimeters away from hers, caressing one of her cheeks with his right hand.

“I’m glad that worked and now you are awake, my queen"

“So that whole monologue wasn’t just a part of my dream!”

“Oh, so you did heard it!”

“Yeah, how did you came up with something like that?”

“Improvisation. When you are as big of a sucker for fantasy novels as I am, you end up learning a thing or two about over the top discourses”

“I see, I’m so sorry for falling asleep in the middle of your massage and then make you carry me all the way here, is just that it felt too good”

Akira gives her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m more than glad that it felt good enough to make you doze off, and about the carrying part, there is no way I could have let you there, besides, it was a pleasure to escort you to your chambers, my queen”

“Thanks”

“Well, time to get up, dinner is almost ready”

Makoto was baffled, just how many hours had passed?.

Unlike lunch, dinner was a surprise from Akira instead of letting her choose. It consisted of baked salmon and a mix of vegetables accompanied by cuscus and a bottle of white wine to drink.

The night was lovely and when the couple laid together in bed Makoto looked Akira straight into her eyes.

“Thanks, for everything you did today. Now I’m 1000% ready for tomorrow’s operation”

“Don’t even mention it, it was not anything fancy, a did all this because I love you and I think you deserve it”

“That’s sweet, I love you too, Aki. Goodnight”

“Goodnight, love"

The next day was the most important day in Makoto’s career up to that point, and she felt unstoppable. All thanks to both her captain and her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Kazama is a character I created with the intention to use in another story, but this is a good enough introduction for now.  
> Another one down, just 3 more to go,


End file.
